Dress for Love!
by Charlett
Summary: Full name: Dress for Love! Find an outfit for the Royal Ball! Luke has been invited to Natalia's royal ball, but he has no help to find a good outfit for said ball! How is he going to dress himself now? Maybe some people may need to help him...


...I was just playing Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan! and then like BAM I was thinking like, "OMG I want to write for it!"

But I wasn't sure how! Until I wrote an "original" Ouendan story and then I couldn't stop! So now here's a story about Luke Fon Fabre, who needs help from the OUENDAN to save his pride!

Can the Ouendan help Luke find an appropriate outfit for Natalia's royal ball? Find out!

Also, at the end of the game has little "What if the Ouendan screwed up?" so it shows things such as "Game Over", and "Failed scenes".

Everything translation is at the very bottom, so don't worry about it now, really...

PS:

Anyway, READ ON!

Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan!  
Dress for Love!  
Find an outfit for the Royal Ball!

In a large bedroom at the Fabre Manor, shouts ring out into the sky, startling plenty of birds into flight. Luke Fon Fabre (19 years old) adjusts his bowtie and messes it up further, "Tear, why am I supposed to wear a tie anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Tear Fon Fabre (18 years old), wife of the heir to the Fabre household, says matter-of-factly, "Natalia has invited us to her Grand Ball. Everyone is going to be there."

Luke's eyes widen to the size of plates, "That was TODAY?"

Tear rolls her eyes, "I'm ready. I'll meet you there at the palace."

"But wait, Tear! I need help! I don't know what to wear!" Luke shouts after his wife.

"You can dress yourself, baby!" Tear shouts back, "Now hurry up, and don't you dare be late!"

Luke watches as she disappears, and the noble is left all alone. He turns around and studies his room; just what could be in here that would be good enough to wear to a ball…?

"Aha!" He says as he slides in front of the mirror. He gasps at his reflection; he's wearing some swim trunks and a towel on his head! "Damn you, Asch! Stop making me wear this!" He shouts to the sky.

Luke suddenly hears the bells outside ringing. Once, twice, thrice. Luke gasped at the fact that it was four! The ball is starting in an hour! "I'll never get ready in time!" He says to himself. What can he do? He grabs the towel on his head; "O…" he twitches lightly with frustration, "O… O…"

Raising his head towards the heavens, shaking the towel in his hand, he calls upon the people who can help him, "Ouenda------n!!"

The three Ouendan that arrive find themselves in a predicament. They had tried to crawl in through Luke's large window, and got stuck on each other. Wriggling out, the new Ouendan recruit, Tanaka Hajime, lands in the room and raises his hands in the shape of a "V" "Osu!" The cheer squad shouts hot bloodedly.

Luke shivers lightly, "I need to get ready, quickly! First, I'll need to find an appropriate outfit!" The Ouendan cheer him on with another "Osu!" Luke clenches his hands into fists and shouts a war cry to get him prepared for his task, "Gooooooooooo!!!"

"Ikuzee!" The Ouendan shout, preparing for the cheer they would accomplish, "San, Nii, Ichi, Sure!"

Luke searches quickly through his clothing. Clothes fly through the room as the Ouendan cheer the noble on. He looks at outfits in front of the mirror, discarding what doesn't work. The Ouendan do their best, but Hajime is unskilled, and at moments, he forgets where to go next. At those times, both Luke and he stare at each other, wondering what to do next.

However, Hajime does not give up, and continues where he left off, just like a true member of the cheer squad should. Luke is no longer afraid. He pulls out an outfit and dons it quickly. With a smile that shines like the sun, he stands before his maids, "How do I look?" he asks as the sun glints off his teeth. Half of the maids faint from his sexiness.

"But, Master Luke!" One of the few that didn't become dumbstruck by his well chosen outfit says, pointing at Luke's bare feet, "What about your shoes?"

Luke gasps and realizes that all of his shoes are muddied from training! That was why Tear said not to use his good shoes for training…! "What do I do?" He cries, "How am I supposed to find shoes with such little time left?"

"Osu!" Comes the reply. Luke knows he cannot give up now, and shouts his war cry, "Gooooooooooo!!!"

Luke scrambles about the Manor, looking everywhere for shoes that would match his outfit. The butlers apologize and shake their heads, and stares off after Luke as rushes off, followed by singing, cheering men.

As Luke runs to the next room, Hajime slips on the wet tiled floor! He is sent crashing to the ground, and Luke runs off without his entourage! The Ouendan pick themselves up from the wet floor, and attempt to catch up with their mission.

Luke suddenly finds himself in Guy's former room without any direction from the Ouendan, "Dammit, I don't need to be in here!" He shouts.

However, once the Ouendan recover and return to his side, a thought is brought to his mind! He shuffles around Guy's old belongings, and gives a triumphant cry, "Aha! Guy's secret lucky shoes!" They are a little old, but very comfortable, and they match his outfit well. His mother thinks he is the cutest thing alive.

"But, Luke Darling…" Lady Fabre says, "What about jewelry? You can't go to the ball without a ring or two…"

Luke stares at his mother, "Jewelry?"

"OSU!" the men behind him shout, "Gooooooooooo!!!" Luke shouts his mantra, and he racks his brain on what jewelry to wear. Thoughts appear in his head. Should he wear a necklace? Maybe a bracelet? Anklet? Deciding on jewelry should be a woman's job, what did a man need with it, anyway? What a stupid tradition to wear such expensive things!

Suddenly, in his thoughts, Tear appears, smiling delightfully at him. Luke smiles at his thoughts of his wife, and she raises her hand, "With this ring, I do wed…" She says to him within his mind. Suddenly, he realizes just what to wear.

"Hey Mother, I'm going with something simple!" He raises his hand, "My wedding ring and wedding band!"

"Oh, my darling is such a sweetiepie!" Lady Fabre replies, kissing her son on the cheek, "Now, you run off to the ball now. There's only five minutes before it starts."

Luke gasps, "Only five minutes until the ball starts? I'll never make it in time!" He cries. He knows it's impossible… "unless…"

"OSU!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Luke rushes off, the Ouendan on his tail. He leaps gracefully over bushes and cuts away branches that are in his way. He doesn't need to follow the road, just as long as he doesn't get his outfit dirty! With the well coordinated cheering of Hajime, the noble arrived at the castle without one splotch of dirt on his outfit or shoes.

The clock strikes five, and Luke, huffing and puffing, arrives in the nick of time. Tear and the others look up at him, and they gasp. It is Luke, and he looks… well dressed!

"Wow Luke!" Anise says, "You look so cute!"

Everyone has a compliment for Luke, even Jade, even though it is something more like, "So you actually learned to dress yourself, Luke…"

Even Guy has something to say to his friend, "Aren't those my old shoes…?"

"Luke!" Natalia reaches out and hugs her cousin, "You and Tear… you're the best dressed here! What a surprise!"

The group is slowly parted by Tear, who approaches her husband, "Luke…" She smiles brightly, "Thank you." Before Luke can answer, she reaches up and wraps her arms around her husband, and kissed him. Time seemed to stop as they stood together, content and happy in each others' arms.

Tanaka Hajime, Atsushi Saitou and Ittetsu Suzuki stand outside of the palace, congratulating each other on another job well done. They stand erect in a line, their arms placed smartly behind their backs, "Ouen…" They shout in unison, "DAI-SEI-KOU!!"

A breeze passes by, and the Ouendan disappear with the wind.

The End!

---

1st Scene; X: Luke is no longer afraid. He pulls out an outfit and dons it quickly. With a smile that shines like the sun, he stands before his maids, "How do I look?" he asks as the sun glints off his teeth. The maids stare with chuckling faces at his swim trunks and towel, "ASCH!!" Luke shouts angrily.

---

2nd Scene; X: Luke suddenly finds himself in his father's room without any direction from the Ouendan, "Dammit, what am I supposed to do here?" He asks himself.

However, once the Ouendan recover and return to his side, a thought is brought to his mind! He searches through his father's mountain of shoes! "Dammit, all these shoes are too big! I won't find anything at this rate…!"

---

3rd Scene; X: Suddenly, in his thoughts, Anise appears, and giggles happily at the thought of jewelry, "Your mom has so much Jewelry, Luke! I'm so jealous!" She says within his mind. Suddenly, he realizes just what to wear.

"Hey Mother, can I borrow some of your jewelry?" Luke asks. Lady Fabre smiles and covers him with gold and jewels.

"You look so dolled up, like a little china doll!" She says happily, petting her son on the head. This wasn't what Luke had in mind!

---

All Xs ending: The clock strikes five, and Luke, huffing and puffing, arrives in the nick of time. Tear and the others look up at him, and they blink. It is Luke, and he looks… well… at least he wasn't naked…

"Wow Luke!" Anise says, "You look so rich!"

Everyone has a comment for Luke, even Jade, mostly because it wouldn't be Jade to not comment on the outfit, "You really need to learn how to dress yourself, Luke…"

Even Guy has something to say to his friend, "Why aren't you wearing shoes…?"

"Luke!" Natalia and Tear blink at the noble, "Well, at least it looks… alright…"

Luke and Tear are able to have a dance in the ballroom, and Tear smiles at her husband, "You know what Luke? Next time, I think I'll help you out…" Luke smiles. At least one thing gets through his wife's head…

GAME OVER: Luke's friends stand inside the palace, laughing about the monstrous dressing that Luke had done. Luke curls up outside of the palace in his swim trunks and towel, feeling rather put upon.

Fuku wa ai  
yori tsuyoi desu  
ka. fuku desu.

CHEER FAILED

---

And that's it!

Translation notes include:

OSU means Alright! or Go! or something to that effect...

Ikuzee means Let's go! to an extent

San, Nii, Ichi, Sure mean 3, 2, 1, Go!

Ouen is Cheer

Dai Sei Kou mean Big success!

And lastly, the (really terrible) haiku translates to:

Between clothes and love  
Which is stronger?  
The clothes.

---

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and youalls better wait and watch for more Ouendan stories that may pop up in various other anime/game sections! Also review. I like it when you do that. Thanks


End file.
